The elements of Disharmony
by Statsbat
Summary: You've all heard of the elements of harmony, but what about the elements of Disharmony? Well, you're about to meet them, and follow them on their journey towards their destinies with the problem of a little chaos on the way.
1. Prologue

The elements of Disharmony.

Everyone knows the story of the elements of harmony, how Twilight sparkle moved to Ponyville and met the rest of the elements, Laughter, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity and loyalty, and saved Equestria numerous times, but I bet no-one told you about my friends and I, The elements of Disharmony?

Course not, why would they, most don't even know what the elements of disharmony are, well let's see, do you know who Lord Discord is? You do!? Brilliant, makes telling my story a whole lot easier.

Well, When Lord Discord was freed the first time; he used his magic to create pure chaos across Ponyville and its surrounding areas, one of the things he began to create before the elements of harmony entrapped him in a casing of stone once again were elements of his own. Pure droplets of untamed chaos. He was only able to capture the droplets before being imprisoned, but he created six little gemlike stones, and hid them around Ponyville and the Everfree forest. Since then, he has been released, and began to search for us, the six chosen ponies to take hold of this power. That's when he found me.


	2. Meet Midnight

My name is Midnight Rain, but most just call me Midnight. I've got a deep blue coat, and my mane is also blue.

I've lived deep in the Everfree since I can remember; I lost my parents at an early age. They just abandoned me on the outskirts of the forest, or at least I think they did, I don't really remember them. I learnt from an early age how to take care of myself, foraging for food, making shelters in the trees so that the ground creatures couldn't get me, and high up enough in the trees that the tree creatures wouldn't venture.

Ever since Princess Luna was freed from being nightmare moon, she visited me, it's nice sometimes, to have some company from a pony. But then one day, she just stopped. I worried about her for a day or two, but then I assumed that it was just she'd been bogged down with royal duties.

That's when he found me.

He'd been freed to help Equestria and now, he had completed his elements of disharmony, the six ponies that would wield them would be more powerful than the elements of harmony, but with a downside, they would be outcasts because of it.

I'd been on my way deep into the Everfree to the old royal castle, where Princess Luna and I usually met. But this time, it was different.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

I'll admit, the Everfree is usually too quiet for most ponies, because they can't hear the trees whispering in their solemn melodious voices, the droplets of water that fall from the tree canopy. I can. It's both a blessing and a curse. It sends me mad at the best of times, but it means I can hear predators within the forest.

I stopped at the foot of the castle's stairs, gazing into the night sky. Trying to imagine all the bright colours that used to light up the castle's wall, the elegantly dressed pony elite trotting around with their beautiful dresses on. But that was just a distant past. Al that lay around now was rubble and shadows.

'Rustle. RUSTLE, RUSTLE.' I turned around as quickly as I could only to come face to face (although when you compare both discords size and mine, it was more a hoof) with Lord Discord.

"Well, not quite as tall as I'd hoped you'd be, but I hope your lack in size is made up in magical abilities…" Discord began stopping for some reason.

"Who are you? And where is Princess Luna? If you've done something to her, I'll… I'll…" I pushed him back with my hoof, though it was more of an attempt to due to size differences.

"Well now my dear Midnight, Luna is on her way. I am however, Lord Discord!" he replied bowing to me with a large flourish. "And what may I ask would you do to me? Turn me into something as useless as a chocolate teapot? Or have you got something more chaotic hidden in your mind?"

"I don't know what I would have done, but why did you want to see me, and what has this got to do with my magic?"

"Ah well now, my dear…" Discord clicked his fingers conjuring a sofa and chocolate teapot of which he assumed pouring a cup of tea from. "You see, when I was released from my stone imprisonment, I created a little bit of pure chaos, elements completely opposite to, yet rather similar to the elements of harmony. I then hid these droplets of this disharmonic magic inside 5 ponies. You being the most powerful of the six I gifted this honour to."

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked my voice rising around 2-3 levels higher than usual.

"You Midnight rain are the element of disharmonic magic, you are chaos itself. And when the call comes, from one you least expect, you must find the other five to battle a friend and a foe, but only with 12 can your battle commence, for without balance of harmony, and chaos together, can old foes be defeated and set free altogether." And with a quick puff of pink smoke, Lord Discord disappeared into the night. On the floor in front was a gem, its centre ever-changing like chaos itself.


End file.
